The Greatest Romance
by Kitty-W
Summary: Alice and Jasper celebrating more than her birthday...


**Alice POV.**

Have you ever been in a situation where you are feeling beyond happiness and at the same time completely guilty? Well I am in that kind of situation now.

Why? Simply, cause a trip that was plan with my brothers and best friends to celebrate my 18 th birthday held another complete reason for me.

So I was feeling like that, till I enter to the club and saw him. God he was perfect! I couldn't't find any other word to describe his beauty. He was leaning against the wall watching me. His eyes never left me. He was following my every move. And I would be lying if I said I didn't't like having his attention for me only.

I wanted to look everything he was looking for in a woman and more.

And tonight was the night for that to happen. I knew I was cute, everybody tells me so but I wanted to look sexy, cause I know that's what he likes. So I planed femme fatal would do the trick, right?

How I was gonna caught his attention? I hoped that the little purple satin dress with features faceted metal square beads and zipper-trimmed details that hugged my body making all my curves look right and my black peep toe pumps do the work for itself.

_**So whatdya know, U and me **_

_**Finally face 2 faceCheckin' each other up and down **_

_**In all of the obvious places**_

I walked slowly like a predator, even though I wanted to be the prey? Or tonight I was going to be the predator? Whatever! Who cares! I just want desperately to be with him. I couldn't take it anymore. Every day was a torture, to be able to see him and not to touch him. So close yet so far. It was really depressing.

So that's exactly why tonight was the night, because I was tired of hiding my true feelings for him. I wanted him. I wanted us. Desperately.

_**Was there ever a reason4 us 2 be apart**_

_** The air that fills up this room says "not hardly"**_

_**So this is where U end And U and I begin**_

_**(This is where U and I, U and I begin)**_

We met halfway in the dance floor, just in time to the beginning of an old song that I loved. And in that moment I knew it was all because of him. All was worth for having him.

He gave me the best present for my birthday, he truly was a gift. He was my gift. Mine.

You've kept me waiting a long time. I said smiling to let him know I was impatience, cause if it was my decision to make this would have had happened long time ago.

He ducked his head like a good southern gentleman and said I'm sorry, ma'am.' When he reached out his hand to take mine.

The lights were dim and everything around us seems to blur. It seems that we were the only ones in the room, nothing else matters but the feeling of being in his arms.

Safe. At home. Complete.

_**The greatest romance that's ever been **_

_** greatest romance that's ever been sold**_

We began dancing slowly as music wrapped us in our own world, completely obvious to the rest. Our hands entwine at my hips as our bodies were pressed hard, my back against his chest. I can't hold moaning to the sensation of being in contact with his wonderful glorious body.

_**Baby, baby **_

_**Now your mind is open 2 poetry seldom heard**_

_**Your heart has never been broken **_

_**Until U've heard these words**_

I can feel him smiling against my neck before he brushed his lips behind my hear, in the sweet spot and with a huskier voice he whispered to me the song lyrics, making his hot breath hit me full force while he flick his tongue.

_**"Your body was designed 2 respond 2 mine**_

_**In spite of your desire 2 mold me"**_

_**And in the middle of it all**_

_**We kiss and like rain we fall into (Like rain, we fall)**_

His large hand were all over me, caressing my body making me experiment the fell of devotion he shows every time he touches me, taking me to a higher place, making me forget everything except him. I bit my lip as I ground my butt against his hardness and gain a low moan from his lips.

_**Oh, I know U feel me, I know that U can dance (Help) **_

_**But what do U know about the greatest romance?**_

_**Not what U think, but what U believe (Tell me)**_

_**What was the real reason that Adam never left Eve**_

_**Andif the truth sounds like a memory**_

_**Then U know it was meant 2 be, meant 2 be**_

_**Leave your inhibitions behind **_

_**Come on, come on, let's see (What? Why)**_

That same moan remind me that I was a woman on mission, and although I loved what this marvelous man can do to me, I had to let him know that I could be in charge too. Cause damn I really need to feel I have the same control on him as he has on me.

So with that idea on mind, I started to rub slowly against him, my hips bumping with him, each movement making my dress hitch higher giving more display of skin for him to worship with his hands.

_**So this is where U end (This is where U end)And U and I begin (U...)**_

I took his hand, the one that was wrapped in my waist, and very slowly started to guide it. First to the upper part of my body, making sure that he got a full hand of the side of my breast, up to my neck and to my mouth so I could kiss his palm before licking his middle finger, suck it and pulled away with a pop.

_**I know U can feel me, I know U can dance (I know)**_

_**But what do U know about the greatest romance? **_

_**(The greatest romance that's ever been sold)**_

_**Not what U think, but what U believe**_

_**Can U tell me the real reason that Adam never left Eve **_

_**(The greatest romance that's ever been sold) (Greatest romance)**_

_**Listen 2 me, uh, U brought me the grapes from the vine, oh, yes U did**_

_**(The greatest romance that's ever been sold)**_

And this time not only I hear him moaning low against my ear, but also getting harder as he press his erection against me, trapping me in his arms as his hands move down my navel gently applying more pressure as their get to my pubis and the combination of his hands, his tender movements and the love and care that he showed through it was all that was needed to make her completely wet.

_**Can I talk 2 U? (Talk 2 U) **_

_**Listen, if U help me 2 remember the secrets of time**_

_**And U, U, U, U offer me your love, your love, your love so divine**_

_**And in return girl and in return I will surrender **_

_**Aw yeah, I will surrender, oh yes I will**_

Wasting no more time, i turn her hear looking for his lips, cause I really needed to kiss those full lips of him to show him hoe much I was loosing control. I didn't care anymore of my earlier plans.

I wanted him. Now.

So as nothing else matter that was exactly what I did, I pulled his head down for his lips to meet mine tangling my fingers in his hair. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, gently i parted my lips and he slid his tongue in my mouth and I couldn't do nothing more than moan to the sensations he was creating within his hands, his body press against mine and his tongue! God this man is going to be the death of me.

And as our kiss moved deeper and he continued gently sucking and nibbling I moved to face him, cupping his cheeks looking into his piercing blue eyes and before getting lost in the deeps of them, I nodded. What else could I do. I was already lost, cause I was his. Forever. And so our lips brushed lightly sealing our promise.

_**The greatest romance that's ever been sold.**_


End file.
